Mi pecado
by muerte 16
Summary: Pues aqui esta mi primer historia de Saint Seiya. Pues basicamente uno de los gemelos se le declara al otro, pero es rechasado. Al final cambiaran de parecer y triunfara su amor o mataran sus sentimientos solo x ser considerado un pecado? Saga x Kanon


Una tarde como cualquier otra se encontraba el caballero de géminis disfrutando del atardecer cuando fue interrumpido por su compañero de casa.

-Hola Saga, podemos hablar?- preguntó Kanon.

-Que quieres?- pregunto a su vez Saga algo irritado por ser perturbado en aquel momento de paz.

-Bueno quisiera decirte algo pero es muy privado, podríamos entrar?-

Saga ya un poco más molesto se levanto de las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de su templo.

-Está bien, ya me hiciste abandonar mi hermosa vista y me has hecho entrar, ahora si me puedes deseas Kanon? Y donde me salgas con una de tus bromas te juro que te mato, así que piensa antes de hablar.- amenazo Saga

-No te preocupes lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio. Bueno yo… Saga… aaaa-

-Hermano habla ya por favor, cual es eso tan serio que tienes que decirme?-

-Saga bueno… tu sabes pues que… ya sabes verdad… tu pues eres mi hermano- el otro asintió algo frustrado por los nervios que demostraba su hermano. – pues yo Saga quería decirte que… pues mira…-

-Habla de una vez Kanon y no me hagas perder el tiempo!- grita un ya desesperado Saga.

-Es que no es fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero ya voy, bueno Saga yo… bueno… Saga yo te amo!- grito por fin el joven geminiano con una mueca de desahogo en el rostro.

-Que?- Saga estaba perplejo.

-Lo que escuchaste, yo te amo y no estoy hablando de un amor fraternal. Yo te amo como persona, como el hombre que eres.- confeso el menor tomando el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y apoyando su frente a la del otro. Un contacto que solo duro unos segundos por que enseguida Saga empujo a su hermano de forma delicada pero firme.

-Kanon, como puedes decir eso? Somos HERMANOS, eso que tú quieres es algo horrible. Además yo solo puedo verte como mi hermano, mi gemelo, sangre de mi sangre, yo no puedo verte como hombre. Estoy seguro que lo que sientes hacia mí es solo amor de hermanos pero te encuentras muy confundido. Si seguro que es eso, veras que con el tiempo se te pasara la confusión y veras todo con mayor claridad- decía el geminiano mayor sin dejar de dar vueltas en la sala.

-Acaso crees que soy tan idiota que ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ti?-

-No es eso, solo que…-

-Cállate Saga, déjame terminar! Yo sé bien lo que siento pero por si te queda duda, dime como explicas estas ganas de abrazarte? Besarte? Hacerte mío? Y el anhelo de despertar contigo todas las mañanas? Dime que es este vacío que siento cada vez que estoy lejos de ti? Y la forma en que te extraño cada vez que cierro mis ojos y tu figura escapa de ellos? Dime que son estos celos que me dan cada vez que te veo platicar con otro caballero? Dime Saga, esto es lo que un hermano siente normalmente por su hermano? Porque si es así, he vivido engañado toda la vida- finalizo el menor tirándose pesadamente sobre un sillón.

Saga respiro profundamente para poder tranquilizarse un poco y por fin fue arrodillarse frente a su hermano. Tomo su cara, la levanto levemente y hablo con la voz más calmada que pudo:

-Kanon, hermano, eres todo lo que tengo y por supuesto que te quiero pero no de la forma que tu quieres. La relación que tenemos para mi es sagrada porque eres de alguna forma parte de mi, incluso puedo verte como un hijo, y no estoy bromeando, pero nunca podría considerarte mi amante, para mi es imposible.-

-Pero…-

-No, ahora tu déjame terminar, tal vez lo único que sientes por mi es cariño, tal vez sea un capricho- Kanon negó con la cabeza intentando interrumpir a su hermano pero este no se lo permitió- tal vez si buscas a alguien más puedas olvidarme y ser de nuevo mi hermanito- sonrió Saga y tomo la mano de Kanon- prométeme que intentaras ser feliz con alguien que ames.-

-Está bien Saga, no quiero incomodarte con mis sentimientos así que intentare hacer lo que me pides, ahora si me disculpas me retiro estoy algo cansado.-

-Kanon se levanto y Saga pudo ver sus ojos por un instante, unos ojos llenos de tristeza, faltos de vida y brillo. Poco después Saga escucho la puerta de su hermano cerrarse.

"_lo siento Kanon, no quise lastimarte de esa forma. Aunque tal vez pueda hacer algo, ya se a quien pedirle ayuda. Pronto hare que el brillo a tus ojos regrese, te lo prometo_" con este pensamiento el geminiano mayor salió de su templo rumbo a los templos de arriba.

-Hola Milo- Saludo un animado Saga.

-Saga, hola, que milagro verte por aquí y de tan buen humor- saludo el escorpio algo sorprendido.

-Voy a ser sincero y directo. Estas libre esta noche?-

-Acaso piensas invitarme a salir Saguita? En verdad estoy raro, que tomaste?- así el menor empezó a olfatear al geminiano.

-Que haces? Quítate bicho, yo no he tomado nada. Y si estoy aquí es porque Kanon anda algo cabizbajo y como tú eres tan fiestero pues pensé que podrías animarlo.-

-Ahhh, yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones- dijo el escorpión con un rostro de falsa decepción.

-Que chistoso, entonces que, te llevas a mi hermano de parranda para que se anime?-

-Está bien, la verdad tenía planes con Mascara de Muerte pero tratándose de Kanon puedo cancelar y llevármelo por ahí a que se divierta- contesto Milo con una vaga expresión pues ya se estaba imaginando a donde se lo llevaría.

-Gracias Milo sabía que podía contar contigo. Ahora solo te pido otro favor-

-Otro! Bueno acaso crees que soy papa Noel, tu hada madrina o el genio de la lámpara maravillosa como para que me andes pidiendo tantas cosas-

-Lo que te voy a pedir no será difícil, lo único que quiero es que mantengas tu boquita cerrada y no le digas a mi hermano que yo te pedí que lo invitaras a salir-

-No te preocupes, yo no le digo nada, deseas otra cosa? Todavía te queda otro deseo- pregunto el escorpión cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un genio.

-Saga no pudo evitar sonreír- solo asegúrate que Kanon tenga la mejor noche de su vida y con eso estaré complacido.-

-Concedido-

-Gracias Milo te debo una.-

-Na, ni lo menciones es todo un placer para mí. Después de todo ni tú, ni tu hermano han caído bajo mis encantos, tal vez esta noche caiga tu hermanito- comento con una sonrisa burlona el octavo guardián. Saga no pudo más que sonreír y darse la vuelta.

-Gracias de nuevo-

Con estas palabras Saga se retiro un poco indeciso de haberle pedido ese favor al escorpión. Ya estaba bajando las escaleras del octavo recinto cuando fue detenido por el grito de su guardián:

-Más vale que te cuides Saguita porque después de Kanon sigues tu!-

-Eso lo veremos bicho- fue lo único que pudo responder el mayor.

No quedaba duda alguna, Saga había escogido a la persona equivocada para su hermano. Pero ya había hecho una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás además era por el bien de Kanon. Pero cada vez que Saga recordaba la parte que incluía a Milo no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña punzada de un sentimiento extraño que lo hacía pensar que sería mejor dejar a Kanon por la paz y dejar que su enamoramiento se le pasara solo.

Ya al anochecer llego Milo para cumplir con lo pactado.

-Hola Saguita, como te encuentras?- saludo un cariñoso escorpión dándole un beso en la mejilla a Saga pero tan cerca de la boca que el geminiano pensó por un momento que el Milo lo besaría.

-Mantén las distancias bichito, recuerda a quien vienes a divertir y a mi déjame tranquilo- contesto malhumorado Saga dando unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer más grande la distancia.

Milo solo sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió al cuarto de Kanon. Dio unos toques a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar pero sin éxito alguno, así que decidió entrar sin permiso pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Oye Saga creo que tu hermano se quedo dormido, no responde- comento Milo regresando a la sala donde había dejado a Saga.

-Intenta hablarle, tal vez piense que soy yo y pues como tuvimos una discusión estoy seguro que no me quiere ni ver-

-Está bien-

Milo regreso al cuarto de Kanon y volvió a tocar, al no encontrar respuesta decidió hacer lo que el geminiano le había aconsejado.

-Hola Kanon, soy yo tu buen amigo Milo-

-Que quieres?-

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, porque no abres la puerta?-

No hubo respuesta por un momento pero después se abrió la puerta, dejando frente a Milo un cuarto completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Kanon se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama.

-Que quieres Milo? No crees que ya es muy tarde como para que andes molestando a las personas?-

-Bueno porque todo el mundo piensa que lo único que quiero es molestar? Mejor no contestes, yo solo vine a invitarte a irnos de parranda esta noche.-

-No tengo ganas- respondió Kanon todavía tumbado en la cama.

-Vamos, no me digas que tienes planeado quedarte aquí toda la noche?-

-Si, ahora vete-

Ignorando su comentario Milo se tiro en la cama junto con Kanon. – No me voy, vine por ti y solo te voy a dejar en paz hasta que decidas salir conmigo. Así que te levantas ahora y nos vamos por ahí a divertirnos o me quedo a dormir esta noche, así abrazándote y acurrucaditos los dos- Milo se acurruco en el pecho de Kanon.

-Que haces Milo?-

-Ya te dije si tu no piensas salir conmigo entonces yo me quedo contigo- contesto sonriendo el escorpión.

Kanon no se movió, estaba cómodo en esa posición. Cerró los ojos y empezó acariciar el pelo del menor, puso su mano derecha en la cintura del otro. Entonces recordó quien era aquel que había interrumpido su descanso, que no era aquel quien él se imaginaba, no era el hombre que le robaba el sueno y los pensamientos, no era el hombre que amaba. Así que se levanto bruscamente, tirando al pobre Milo al piso.

-Está bien, vámonos-

-Hay Kanon como eres bruto, ya me estaba quedando dormido- con estas palabras se levanto el escorpión sobándose la cabeza la cual se golpeo al caer.

-Tú tienes la culpa, así que no te quejes. Ahora vete que me tengo que cambiar.-

Milo salió del cuarto del geminiano menor, se dirigió a la sala para seguir molestando al geminiano mayor pero para su sorpresa este no se encontraba ahí.

-Donde se metería este hombre?- se cuestiono en voz alta.

-Ya no vamos o acaso también invitaste a Saga?- pregunto esperanzado Kanon.

-No, vámonos.-

Ambos santos partieron para lo que sería una noche de copa normal, divertida? Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera memorable, por lo menos no para el guardián de la tercera casa.

"_No quise verte partir, no, me corrijo, no pude verte partir. Por qué? Sería estúpido e irónico pensar que siento celos por ti. Después de todo fui yo quien te puso en manos de ese bicho, ese bicho? Porque solo puedo sentir hacia él una envidia y coraje por ser él quien está contigo? Además solo eres para mí un hermano, mi única familia. Yo no te podría ver de otra forma o sí? No, nunca, yo solo te quiero como mi familia. Entonces porque no resistí verte partir? Porque me escondí como un cobarde? Estás loco Saga, eso es lo que pasa, por fin me volví loco. Si eso es seguro, después de todo estoy aquí a las 3 de la mañana escondió esperando a que regresen. Para verlos llegar, saber que pasa, saber si el escorpión se queda o si tú te vas con él, acaso no es eso cosa de locos?_

_Debería alegrarme que estén juntos esta noche. Milo no es de los que se enamoran pero después de estar contigo estoy seguro que se quedaría contigo y nunca te dejaría ir. Después de todo quién podría dejarte ir? Estoy seguro que estar contigo seria estar en el paraíso, besar ese cuerpo, acariciarlo y volverlo a besar hasta hacerte gemir y hacer que te estremezcas hasta llevarte a la locura. Pero que estoy pensando? Loco saga, recuerda que te has vuelto loco. Si lo olvidaba. Tus labios, como seria besar esos labios?_"

Así se encontraba Saga sentado en uno de los rincones de su templo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose. Se forzó a salir de aquellos deliciosos pensamientos donde se imaginaba besando los labios de su gemelo, solo para ver como dos caballeros cruzaban su templo. Agudo un poco la vista y pudo ver que se trataba de aquellos que estaba esperando, Kanon y Milo.

"_Así que no se quedan aquí? Me imagino que no querías que te vea con otro cuando solo hace unas horas me profesabas tu amor. Espera, que pasa? Por que se detienen? Acaso no vas acompañar al escorpión?_" Saga no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa posibilidad.

-Aquí me quedo Milo- dice cabizbajo Kanon, pues regresar al templo le trajo su triste realidad de nuevo.

-No quieres acompañarme a mi templo? Ahí podríamos divertirnos un rato mas- sugirió Milo tomando a su compañero de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo. – vamos, te prometo que te la vasa pasar muy bien- dijo con la mejor voz seductora que tenía el bicho.

-Déjame Milo- Kanon intento separarse del escorpión pero con tas pocas fuerzas que Milo lo tomo de otra forma.

Terminando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, Milo beso A Kanon. Primero roso sus labios solo un poco y al no encontrar resistencia los apretó un poco más buscando la entrada de esa boca la cual le intrigaba tanto. Porque a pesar de que todos los santos del santuario se le antojaban, había algo de los gemelos que lo volvía loco. Algo que lo torturaba y lo hacía sentirse frustrado porque no había logrado atrapar a ninguno. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de sacar esas frustraciones y no la iba a desperdiciar. Por fin Kanon entre abrió sus labios, el escorpión sin perder tiempo empezó a disfrutar de la boca del geminiano, cada milímetro, cada pedacito de él que descubría le causaba una excitación enorme. Intento guiar a Kanon al interior de su templo ya que si intentaban llegar al octavo, Milo terminaría haciendo el amor a la mitad del camino.

"_Se besaron, claro fue él quien te beso pero tu se lo permitiste. Como te odio, eres un maldito mentiroso, primero vienes y me dices que me amas y luego dejas que Milo te bese. No lo puedo creer, así de grande era tu amor? Que poco era no crees? Después de todo a mí que me importa que te beses con él? Eso solo significa que mi plan funciono, me estas olvidando, si me estas olvidando. Qué significa este dolor? Este miedo de perderte? Creo que después de todo te considero más que mi hermano. Ya ves lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Pero en verdad te he perdido? Se están besando y Milo intenta empujarte de regreso al templo pero tú no sé, lo permites, pero tampoco rompes el beso. Acaso sabes que estoy aquí y quieres que vea lo que haces? No lo creo, no hay forma en que, me veas, me esforcé en esconderme y de apagar mi cosmos por completo para que no lo sintieras. Entonces qué haces Kanon? Que me haces? Te dejarás llevar hasta tu habitación y te entregaras a el? No sé y no quiero saberlo. Es hora de partir, esto me está matando. En verdad Saga estás loco_."

Por fin Saga da la vuelta y sin ser visto se retira a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días-

-Hola, que tal te fue anoche?-

Saga se encontraba desayunando cuando Kanon entro a la cocina, no quería verlo, Saga no quería ver la sonrisa que Milo había dejado en la cara de Kanon después de lo que seguro fue una noche de pasión. Pero muy a pesar de sus deseos, Kanon se sentó frente a su hermano. Y como toda respuesta solo consiguió un levantamiento de hombros los cuales tras un segundo caen pesadamente.

-Pensé que tendrías una mejor noche al lado de ese bicho, después de todo es capaz de divertí a cualquiera ya ves incluso Camus cae bajo su hechizo- comento el gemelo mayor un mal disimulado tono de coraje en su voz.

-Pues al parecer conmigo no le funciono-

Saga se levanto de la mesa listo para partir.

-Adónde vas?-pregunto Kanon algo extrañado ya que su hermano no había terminado su desayuno.

-A entrenar- le corto Saga.

-Tan temprano?-

-Si algún problema?-

-Es que es raro que vayas ten temprano a entrenar cuando ni siquiera hayas terminado de desayunar-

-Pues hoy quiero entrenar temprano- respondió Saga ya algo fuera de sí.

-Me puedes decir que te pasa? Y deja de actuar como perro rabioso- también se levanto Kanon y siguió a Saga el cual se dirigía a su habitación.

Ya dentro de la habitación del gemelo mayor.

-Qué diablos te pasa Saga? Dímelo.- pregunto Kanon desesperado.

De pronto Saga se volteo rojo de furia.

-Quieres saber qué me pasa hermanito? Pues te lo voy a decir. No soporto que seas tan mentiroso, como te atreves a negarme que te la hayas pasado bien con ese maldito bicho cuando ayer vi como se besaban?- grito Saga que estaba bien agarrado de la camisa de Kanon para así matar las ganas que tenia de agarrarlo a golpes.

-Nos estabas espiando?- Kanon estaba pálido de la sorpresa.

-Sí, me sorprende que seas tan descarado. Ayer por la mañana me decías que me amabas y en la noche te estabas besando y haciendo no se que mas con Milo. Ese era el gran amor que me tenias?- Saga seguía sujetando a su hermano, pero por fin Kanon lo aparto.

-Porque ese cambio Saga? Acaso no fuiste tu quien me dijo que te olvidara? Que lo que sentía era pasajero? Porque me vienes ahora con esos celos?- grito el otro también ya furioso por los reclamos de su hermano.

-Celos yo? No seas estúpido Kanon, lo único que me molesta es que me hayas hecho pensar que me amabas cuando no era verdad-

-Y tu como sabes lo que yo siento?-

-Bueno si me amaras no hubieras terminado en la cama con el escorpión!-

-Saga eres un tarado- Kanon empujo al otro a la cama y se subió arriba de el – ni siquiera eres bueno para espiar, si te hubieras quedado un poco mas hubieras visto como entre a mi habitación yo SOLO y que Milo siguió de camino a su templo, no dormimos juntos- se defendió Kanon sonriendo.

-No? Por qué?- Saga estaba que no cabía en su sorpresa

-Porque te amo y no podía hacerte tal cosa, en verdad Saga creo que el único gemelo estúpido aquí eres tú, no puedo creer que estés celoso de Milo, el no te llega ni a los talones (Fans de Milo no me maten, yo también quiero a ese bichito adorado pero prefiero mil veces a Mi querido Saga jejeje), así que después de todo me quieres?- con una mueca de falso enojo Saga empujo a su hermano quedando estaba vez el arriba de Kanon.

-No, no te quiero- Kanon perdió su sonrisa y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza infinita. – yo te amo Kanon, ayer al saberte perdido me dolió tanto que lo comprendí. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- con un tierno beso sellaron las palabras las cuales ya no eran necesarias. El beso se torno más pasional y las caricias sobre la ropa ya no eran suficientes y decidieron acabar con las estorbosas ropas.

Entre besos, caricias y gemidos terminaron ambos para luego quedar entrelazados sabiendo que a pesar de haber cometido un "pecado" ya no importaba porque ambos se amaban y nada ni nadie podía interponerse entre ellos, ni siquiera sus conciencias. Y si eran castigados no importaba, porque cualquiera que fuera el castigo sería algo sin importancia comparado con el placer y la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Después de todo este era el pecado más dulce y más bello que cometían y jamás se arrepentirían de ello.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola!!!!

Aquí está mi primer fic de Saint Seiya y para acabarla de amolar es mi primer yaoi, espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi. La verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo y hacer sufrir más a ese par de gemelos, pero no me siento preparada para escribir una historia larga jajaja miren q hace 2 años empecé una y todavía no la puedo terminar XD. Más adelante tal vez si los torture con un fic mas largo y no solo a ellos, también a mis demás adorados caballeros ^_^

Bueno espero me dejen sus reviews, se acepta de todo, alabanzas, tomatazos (q de seguro serán muchos), consejos y lo q ustedes me quieran dejar.

Saluditos con mucho cariño de su amiga la muerte (^.^)


End file.
